Gears and blood
by aceboy
Summary: Allan was a old employe for happy fun time until the incident now broken he gets kidnaped by a old freind he must defend against animatronics while protecting two teens and two kids with a robotic bunny hand with a Chansaw attachments and shotgun while keeping his humanity
1. Nightmare

Present 1960

I look around I was in a dark hallway with a big room ahead I had a work shirt it said happy fun time on it I was eighteen I had blond hair and hazel eyes. I got up slowly the walls had blood on it same with the floor. The walls had drawings of animals on two legs then I saw a kid she had white body with black eyes that felt like a ibis She had black stuff oozing down her eyes it was also over her clothes. She just stood there then out of nowhere she started to cry. I walk up to her slowly feeling a sense of dread I stop in front of her.

"Are you ok little girl?"she look at me now smiling I froze like a dear caught in front of headlights.

"Your going to bleed now"she was still smiling I turn to run but came face to chest of a animatronic it grab me by the neck I was gasping for air its red glowing lifeless eyes. It grab my right arm just like ripping paper it tarred off. Their was only one thing that was in my mind right now pain.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh"I jolted up I look around its my crap apartment my hard bed a small fridge rackety fan messy floor. I look at my right plastic fake arm it worked but it's not the same. I got up from my bed another nightmare fuck I can't get rid of that place I went to the fridge I open it felling the breeze. I grab a beer I closed the fridge on it was a hippo I just got fired yesterday because of those problems I remember it all to well.

Yesterday at Rickey's supplies.

I look around people looking at wood, tools, lights you name it. I work at the register I in the middle of checking this woman out. I look at her as I finished she was old the old that any minute she could have a heart attack.

"Shop here again have a good day"she walk out I sighed this is my job now I loved a job once but now it's a nightmare to me. I was tap on the shoulder.

"I swear it better be good"I turn to Jarred he had a hippy mask on. I Try to keep it compressed the nightmares the images as he laugh.

"What you don't like it your plastic arm sissy"my hands shacked he always been like this scene I started dating his sister Rebecca. He was my bully in school too he never grow up his sister came up to us looking pissed.

"Will you let Allan be Jarred or I swear to good I will slap you"she put her hand on my shoulder Jarred take off the mask I sighed we started to walk away deep breaths Allan deep breaths my real hand was shacking.

"What your so special all because of the incident at your old work"that's the straw that broke the camels back I turn running at him tackling him to the ground. I let lose beating him one punch after the other blood going down his nose must have broke it I was tossed off of him. Two security guard tossed me out on to the parking lot I got up slowly I know I was fired I was not surprised. I walk to my car I stop at the door of my car hearing footsteps I look behind me to Rebecca with anger on her face. Hell I would too if my brother had a broken nose and bruises I sighed.

"Yeah I know we are over" I got in my car I started the engine driving off.

Present.

I got my car keys just one last visit to that hell I went out the door in the hallway I went left to the elevator. I went inside next to a family of three the kid had a crow stuff animal it reminded me about that old job before it became a nightmare.

Four years earlier.

I turn on a street I went in to Happy fun times parking pace a normal building with some window with a sigh with four animatronics. The singer is Hippy the hippo she kind and forgiving she has purple fur it covers there metal body making them look real. The guitar player a crow she had black fur and yellow beak a deviant one. The co singer a puffin he has white fur on his belly on the rest black a shy one at that but kind heart. I walk in the door to kids running around and play with the animatronics.

"Let the day begin"I walk around watching out for kids running around a Girl came up to me.

"Hey mister want to play with us if she wins I can tell you what to do if you win you can tell her what to do "I look behind her to Crow there with a board game it was chess.

"Sure let's play"we play for a good thirty minutes and Crow was wining i look at the little girls she was happy that I was losing so you know what I let myself lose i look to the ceiling as the little girl thought of my punishment.

"Kiss miss Crow"I look at the kid she was smiling nodding i look to Crow smiling too I never thought in my life I would kiss a bird.

'Come on Allan pucker up"I gulped then went in at first it felt hard cold not nice but as I got in to it I like it after ten seconds I stopped Crow just clapped her wings she got up with the girl walking away. Yep a deviant indeed I went to the arcade there was Puffin hold the boy up so he can play the arcade Simpsons game I walk over.

"Hi Allan just play with Timmy here" I pat his shoulder i look to the game the kid about to be out of lives he was on the third level he must be out of quarters. I ran to a change dispenser i put five in i grab the quarters running back good thing two the kid was about to ran out of lives he look sad.

"Hay kid cheer up here"I hand the quarters to the kid he was happy i watch as he put three in continuing his game happy.

"Good job Allan"I waved walking out smiling good i love this job now time to get ready for the birthday girls party the animtronic will sing for the birthday girl.

Present.

I look at the closed tape I rip it off I walk in the front door to empty hall. Paper on the ground dust on the walls blood spots. I look in to the security room blood on the back wall and the left window was broken. The right metal door was down the left door was dented in and on the floor I walk back to the hall way. Then walk to the main room I found broken tables and chair but I got lucky one chair was not broken I pick it up I placed it in the middle of the room. I sat down with my beer remembering the nightmare that forever hunts me.

Four years earlier.

I was watching the kids sit down waiting for the animatronic to sing strange it would have started by now. I saw Karl coming up to me fast that means something is wrong I walk over he's another teenager about 17 I stop in front of him.

"Let me guess one of the animatronics is not working Gill is in there fixing his creations as he calls it and he only wants me his favorite meat buddy"I didn't even wait for a answer I went in the storage room where he was I closed the door behind me. I walk over to him putting new wires in he handed me a little tweezer and a few other tools.

"I happy you're here at lest you respect my creations I see the greatnes yet other people don't see the poetical in them no they use them to sing and play for brats" yep that's Gill a whack job we only repair them or replace parts he was my age he had glasses was a normal build I look at him.

"There just kids man they don't know any better"he just smiled as we finished up fixing crow I saw him kiss Crow on the top of the head I saw a top of a empty animatronic head Gill must have noticed he was smiling.

"What do you think I made it my self a shell for a animatronic bunny"the top of a animatronic bunny it was just empty also had no ears I decided to goof off I put on the shell.

"Hi I am a animatronic bunny and I want to be your friend"I laughed hard not caring about the weird smile coming on his face. I put it dow and open the door walking back to the corner of the main room where the kids were. The curtain came up to the three being there ready to sing good help me I get this stuck in my head every week.

"Welcome to Happy fun times where you can kick back and play with us your fury friends so come and enjoy it here with us your our friends our special friends here at happy fun times"the kids cheered the animatronics smiled at that they got off the stage to play with the kids. I noticed there eye quickly change to red then back. I got a bad feeling I didn't see Gill anywhere weird he's normally in here to make sure that they don't mass with his creations.

I saw Hippy pick up a girl from the crowed as the others play with kids their eye did it again. She move her head closed to the kids she had a cupcake in her right hand.

"Can I have a bite little one"I started to walk over slowly she nodded she showed her a cupcake Hippy eyes turn red. I ran but I was too late she bite her head like a gusher instead of juice shooting out it was blood. The others started killing people I got grab by the throat by Hippy as i heard screams and running the kids body on the ground.

"Let me give you a hand Allan"I felt her grab my arm in the next second I felt so much pain I was about to cry. My right shoulder was gushing like a fountain a bone sticking out my right shoulder. She drop me on the floor I heard glass break and what sounded like a door being broken I pass out hearing more screams.

Present.

"Well my old friend you are broken let me make you in to something better"I froze that voice but it was off like robotic. I turn to hippy there I tossed my bottle at her it hit but nothing what did I expect for a animatronic no feeling. I was kick in the chest it felt like being hit by a sack of bricks I hit the ground hard before I could move my plastic arm it was smashed by her foot. I look up at her her arm was raised then it came down on my face I was out.


	2. Let game begin

I hope it would all be a nightmare but nope I wake up to darkness I look to my right shoulder it feels weird. I closed my eyes as light went on in my room I still had my jacket my messy beer smelled shirt with dirty pants a belt and torn shoes. I open them adjusting to the room a metal door a bed a small table a painted number on the wall twenty. I look at my right shoulder to a metal gray fur paw attached to my shoulder. A walky talky I pick it up and strap it to my belt I look around for a way out when i saw the speakers come on.

"Well my creation is awake great now the fun can begin you like your new arm it can come off if you want you just need to press a button I made it specialty for you it has one more surprise just jolt your arm down you should be careful you not alone down here ow almost forgot there are two children down there and two teens good luck finding them"the door unlocked I look up to the speakers.

"You sick fuck I am coming for you after I get them out"I heard laughter I made a fist with my new hand he called me his greatest creation he didn't make me.

"I am look forward to it my old friend"I punched the metal door with my metal hand making it dent i punch again after a few more it fell. I take a few slow breathes I walk out looking left and right a hall way with doors the walls looked rusted a abandon building maybe. I step out slowly then I heard metal clinging I look behind me to nothing just closed doors and rusted walls. I look in front nothing I take a step then I heard it again I turn fast to nothing again. I look back to my front walking to two hallways on the wall a dented sign with a arrow going right under it said central office. I ran that way I stop in front of the door I heard a door open I look to my right to a open door that lead to freedom to the outside. I could leave and just save my own skin i don't even know who the kids and teens are but my thoughts were stop as the speakers came on.

"Allan you are going to leave the kids to defend there self's when you can save them unlike that day with the little girl" Dame he was right i look at the speaker on the wall.

"I will save them then i will kick your ass"I went to the central office it has to have camera monitors to I can find the kids I open the door nothing. I walk in slowly I look to to my right there was a computer in the middle with a keyboard with a seat in that seat was a exoskeleton it was off probable no power. I walk up to the chair grabbing the exoskeleton I tossed it to the side I sat down in the chair weird the computer was already set up strange.

"Your welcome for getting you in the computer it won't be a far game if i didn't"I froze that voice was robotic but I know it was Gill's I was tackled to the floor by the exoskeleton I punch it in the face twice then I kick it off. I got up fast It sweep it's claw at me I dogged then tackled it in to the wall. I grab it's head smashing it in to the wall until it's face is dented in I watch as it drop to the floor as the speakers came on again.

"You like it my old friend i can talk through them they have a voice box in their head shell all i had to do was connect it to my head set"I walk to the computer i turn the speakers off good I don't want to hear that prick right now. I look through the cameras there it was a room like mine on the wall painted there was a number it was three. I looked two little kids one with a ball cap on he had a backpack on a spider man shirt on with pants the other kid she had blonde hair on with pony tales a flower shirt on she was crying. One teen was trying to come down the crying girl it was a boy he had glasses a checkers shirt and pants. the other teen she had a hoodie on also torn shoes finally torn pants she was pacing back and forward waving her hands probable swearing. I got up going for the door opeing it slowly I started to walk to the right back down the hall I came from I hear clinging metal I look behind me to three exoskeletons on the ground I was no idiot. I was ready but one jump on my back from behind it bite down hard in to my left shoulder pain surging through my body. I grab the Exoskeleton by the head tossing him off as the others got up slowly they turn to me walking great.

"Gill i know your controlling them aren't you"they stop and clap their skinny metal hands know it they started again blood going down my left arm I remember what he said about the other surprise. I am going to take a chance I jolted my right arm a chainsaw came out a slit above my arm ready to go I closed my fist now only the sound of the chainsaw two jump at me. I slashed though their chest splinting them in half oil going everywhere their two half of their bodies hitting the ground one slashed at me I dogged jolting my right arm the chainsaw going back in I grab it's head starting to crush it like a tin can. I felt pain as the last one slashed my back leaving a line of slashes blood staining my shirt and going down my lag. I jolt my right arm slicing upward cutting slowly through the exoskeleton oil going all over me. I jolted it again going back in my pawn I walk to the door I look at my right hand this going to be a long day.


End file.
